TATTOO Hisagi X Yumichika
by modylody
Summary: Hisagi Shuuhei and Ayasegawa Yumichika pairing fic. Property of Tite Kubo.. R&R please! first fic :D


"Shuu-cha~an!! Let's go already!! For Kami's sake, it's not just a tattoo, it's a symbol of our couple-ness! And plus, you have a lot of tattoos already; another one couldn't hurt." Yumichika huffed, trying to coax his boyfriend, Hisagi Shuuhei, to let go of the 7th squad captain Komamura's tail, not that the captain minded; he was after all, asleep.

"Tsk. Hiding is not beautiful at all." Yumichika added, hoping to provoke Hisagi out.

"No way Yumi! You can ask anything from me, anything! Just not THAT!" came the muffled response of the 9th squad vice captain.

The fifth seat gave an exasperated sigh and examined his nails as he counted from one to ten at the same time thinking of a way to lure his obstinate lover out.

When he finally got an idea.

"Hmm okay then, but it would be a pity if Ikkaku and Iba-san found out who REALLY stole their last bottle of vodka from the living world" the raven-haired narcissist trailed off preparing to leave the Seventh Squad quarters; when he heard the shuffle of feet behind him.  
Pleased to know that he once again won, Yumichika turned to face his disgruntled boyfriend and offered him a consolatory kiss on the cheek.

"There better be compensation for this Yumi." Hisagi growled as he was being pulled along by the fifth seat.

Yumichika smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. "Of course there will be! But only after we get the symbol of our couple-ness!" with that, he grabbed Hisagi and dragged him to the said tattoo parlor.

One tattoo and a blowjob later…

Hisagi Shuuhei gingerly walked his way to the bar where he, Iba and Ikkaku drink once a week, mumbling things like, "Goddamn Yumichika.. Stupid conniving.. Uhh, Pretty person.. ****, am totally whipped.."

As he got to the bar, he made his way to the familiar glint of his bald friend's head and sat down.  
I  
kkaku and Iba both gave him grins in greeting.

"Oi, Hisagi! Yumi told me that you got another tattoo." Ikkaku grinned while taking a swig from his sake bottle.

"… Don't remind me Madarame," he grumbled into his sake cup.

"But why? You have a lot of tattoos anyway..." Iba Tetsuzaemon asked, sunglasses glinting suspiciously.

The 9th squad vice captain muttered something incoherently.

"What?"

"Huh?"

Both his two companions were confused.

"… How come you seem bummed out about it?" Ikkaku repeated the question with a bit more suspicion.

Hisagi inwardly cringed. Count on his boyfriend's best friend to know when something is being kept form him. He had to think of some kind of distraction, fast.

And then he remembered something.

"Hey hey! What's with all this suspicious interrogation? We're in a bar, not the 11th squad! We're supposed to have fun! Come on, next two rounds are my treat!" Hisagi exclaimed, hoping that his companions would take the bait.

Knowing Ikkaku and Iba, they definitely did take it.

Three jugs of sake later...

All three shinigami were piss drunk, dancing and laughing all over the place, much to the amusement of the other patrons.

"Hehe, super feeling good. Whattabout you two?" Ikkaku asked lazily, the inebriated trio had left the bar and were now lounging around the 11th squad barracks.

The two vice captains grunted in satisfaction,

"Ahh, haven't been this buzzed in ages! Not with Yumi around, saying 'how ugly it is to be in such a state of intoxication'" Shuuhei sighed, stretching his arms upwards, causing his top to ride up; revealing something... something shiny.

This little somthign caught Ikkaku's attention.

"Oi Hisagi, whazzat?"

Intoxication bringing his guard down, Hisagi answered Ikkaku with a lazy, "Huh? Oh, this? It's the stupid tattoo that Yumi made me get along with him.."

Suddenly, the sound of feet shuffling excitedly can be heard from behind as Yumichika appeared from inside the barracks.

"Hello Ika-kun and Iba-san! Hey Baby!" the effeminate 5th seat sung out happily.

All three looked up at him through their inebriated haze.

"Heiya Honeybunch, why're you still awake? After all, you always say that beauty sleep is important." Hisagi slurred, reaching up to pull Yumichika down for a sloppy peck on the lips.

"Oh nothing much, just admiring how beautiful my tattoo looks." he smiled, settling himself in between Ikkaku and Hisagi.

"Eh? You got a tattoo too, Yumi?" Ikkaku asked, surprised that his best friend would even allow anything but Shuuhei to touch his skin, let alone needles.

The 5th seat beamed in response, "Uh huh! Shuu-chan and I got matching ones, see?" as he pulled down Shuuhei's hakama lower to reveal a kidou-charmed glitter tattoo that was a rainbow wuth two big hearts at the base of the vice captain's manhood.

"And look! Mine's here!" Yumichika gushed excitedly, pulling his hair to the side to reveal the same tattoo at the base of his neck, all which fell on deaf ears.

Ikkaku and Iba were frozen in place, jaws hanging open like fish.

Hisagi, too mortified to even imitate his friends' reactions, just fainted dead away.

Ikkaku was the first to recover as Yumichika doused him with cold water from a random flower vase.

"N-ne Yumi, what's with the different tattoo places? I thought they were s'posed to be identical.. like on the arm or something.."

Yumichika's eyes glinted mischievously. "It's identical in the way that the place is our most sensitive spot." He smirked, giving his hair a girlish flip.

Iba and Hisagi, who just recovered, had the misfortune of hearing the last statement.

Hisagi remained on the floor, still conscious; he surveyed what was happening around him: his boyfriend was twittering on about how beautiful the tattoo was on him; Ikkaku had his face buried in his hands; Iba was back to imitating a fish; and Hisagi, well, hated his life at that very moment.

-THE END-


End file.
